The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins/Transcript
This is the script for The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. ?? Sarge: V.H.S., this is Beta! We've got the package. Rex: Oh, oh, oh! Sarge: We're comin' home! Rex: Hey, everybody, it's here! It's here! Woody: It's here? Well, it's about time. Sarge: Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Little Green Men: Ohh! Rex: Aah! It's the new action-packed Buzz Lightyear movie! Sarge: Hut, two, three, four! All right, move it out! Rex: Somebody put in the tape! Put it in! My tiny arms can't reach! Woody: Okay, okay, hold your horses, Rex. Rex: Put it in! Woody: Gosh. It's stuck. Rex: Aah! Woody: Just kidding. Rex: Oh. Buzz Lightyear: Let me take a look at that. Wow, a Buzz Lightyear movie. Woody: What do you know? You don't look so fat when they draw you that way. Buzz Lightyear: Uh-huh. Let's watch it. Rex: Yes, please, quick, quick. Woody: Buzz, we're not gonna watch the whole thing. We just wanna see all the commercials at the beginning. Rex: What? Buzz Lightyear: He's kidding, Rex. Wheezy: Excuse me, Mr. Lightyear. You ought to sign that tape there. It might be worth something someday. Rex: He can sign it later! Put it in! Put it in! Woody: Darn thing's jammed. Rex: Jammed? Oh, I can't stand the suspense. I can't. I just- I- Oh! Hamm: Oh, boy! Buzz Lightyear: Rex! Woody: Gee, maybe we went too far. Rex: Ha, ha! Just kidding! Hamm: Ha, ha. Good one, Rex. Very good. ??? Buzz Lightyear: This is the universe. I work here. Name's Lightyear, Buzz Lightyear. I'm a Space Ranger. My partner Warp Darkmatter and I... work out of Star Command's Universe Protection Unit. At 0800 hours the report came in. Female Computer voice: Missing: three little green men. Last seen: Star Command Science Bay. Alpha mission objective: locate L.G.M.s A.S.A.P. Buzz Lightyear: We'll find and rescue these little green men... even if we must go to infinity... and beyond. [ Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear Mission log. We've searched this gaseous planetoid from top to bottom with no sign of the missing personal. [ Buzz Lightyear: Hey! Warp Darkmatter: Come on, buddy. Nobody ever reads those reports. Buzz Lightyear: Warp, my friend... procedure is what separates us from the wicked forces of chaos. Warp Darkmatter: Buzz, if it means less paperwork, I'll take chaos. Oh, man. Give it up, partner. This rock's as dead as it looks. Buzz Lightyear: Never judge a moon by its crater. We'd better double-check the dark side. Warp Darkmatter: I'll drive. Well, mission accomplished. Three L.G.M.s disappeared. We just found three L.G.M.s. Buzz Lightyear: Hmm. Well, I don't think these are the three missing Little Green Men. Warp Darkmatter: Sure, not anymore. Buzz Lightyear: I'm afraid these three are stowaways. Ah, blast! This won't look good in my report. Hey! L.G.M.s.: Must save the lost ones! Warp Darkmatter:.Whoa, whoa, whoa. We'll find your amigos, boys. Just not here. L.G.M.: Here! Buzz Lightyear: How can you be so sure? L.G.M.s.: Mindlink. Warp Darkmatter: Oh, come on! L.G.M.s.: Evil! Warp Darkmatter: Now you're just trying to freak us out. Buzz Lightyear: No, it's my worst fear come true. Warp Darkmatter: Here we go. Buzz Lightyear: This diabolical plot can only be the work of the sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance... evil Emperor Zurg! Warp Darkmatter: What plot? You think Zurg is behind every kitten stuck up a tree! Buzz Lightyear: The fiend! Why can't he leave kitty cats out of his nefarious schemes? Warp Darkmatter: All I know is we've searched half of the Zeta quadrant to find the missing L.G.M.s, and what do we find? A lot of nothing! There's something really bad behind me, isn't there? crater viper rises up behind him Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan